Awakening
by Emlin18
Summary: Sasami gave Amitav a place where he could be happy, but as the years passed, her light power faded away. Sasasmi cannot seem to forget about him. Part of her still thinks that he is alive somewhere, waiting to take her pain away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charecters or whatnot of this story, nor do I want to take credit or profit from the brilliant minds of the people who created Sasami: Magical Girls Club.  
**

* * *

**Awakening**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Can you believe how much time has passed Ami-chan?"  
Sasami allowed herself to smile faintly for the first time in several months, the odd feeling of her cheekbones rising up to the lower part of her eyes was strangely comforting. She rested her chin lightly on the palm of her hand, and hummed her own version of Amitav's song (that she unfortunately could still not truly understand the meaning to).  
As she gazed out of her bedroom window, Sasami closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, wishing, waiting...for a reply that would never come.

Honestly, she didn't know why she continued trying, he never replied, or did anything at all. It was like talking to a doll, it was as if she WANTED to trick herself into believing that he would one day wake up and talk with her once again, just like he did years ago.

Sasami's adventures in fifth grade were never forgotten. The memories were permanently engraved into her mind. It was then that she had experienced the power of true friendship, love, and also..  
heartbreak.  
The feeling of having something so close to her, ripped away, that left a hole in her heart.

6 years had flown by, and she never stopped talking to Amitav, for some reason, she couldn't forget about him.  
Day after day, she talked and forced on a fake smile, somewhere in her hoping, that behind those closed eyelids of his, he was listening. Maybe, within his unmoving body, he was still there, in her reality.

She stared at his unmoving body, all she needed was the flutter of his eyelashes, all she needed.. was a sign that he was still there.  
Letting out a yawn, Sasami stretched her sore limbs and turned away, she couldn't allow herself to fall into despair again.  
She decided to take a walk, to clear her mind and get some fresh air.

"Soon, i'll be a high school student... time flies by too quickly"  
She sighed, everything around her had changed, she had changed. Years flew by, and she still had not let go of her first love. In a few more years, she would be completely alone, would she grow up to become old and lonely?

A cold feeling formed, being alone... that would be really... sad.

...

"Hey! Sasami!"  
A voice caught her attention.

Misao ran over and gave her body a squeeze,  
"how have you been? It has feel like AGES since i've last seen you!"  
She chirped,  
Misao had really came out of her shell over the years  
It was almost impossible to believe that this was the exact same girl who was too shy to speak to anyone not to long ago.  
"I've been alright"  
Sasami allowed a real smile to come to her face,  
Misao grinned, eyes sparkling.  
"Then, that's great! I'm really happy"  
She looked behind her and sawAnri ,Tsukasa, and Makoto not too far behind them, Misao waved them over, and the quiet morning soon was filled with lively chatter and giggles.

It was nice to have the whole group back together, Sasami noted, butterflies fluttered around in her stomache. Being with her friends again... It made her feel... Warm.

Anri stared at Makoto intensely, scanning her up and down, it was almost as if she were trying to burn a hole through her head.  
Makoto shifted her weight from one foot to another, withering under her gaze  
"err... is something wrong?"  
Anri scowled  
"How the heck did you get so tall? You didn't go on steriods or anything did you?"  
She held out her hand about 3 feet above the ground  
"you were about this tall 6 years ago"  
Makoto looked bewildered  
"E-Excuse me? That was six years ago, I guess puberty caught up with me. You on the other hand... still have a long way to go"  
With that, the fighting began, Sasami and Misao looked at the two unsure of what to do, while Tsukasa simply munched on a fruit calmly stared at them as if it they were talking about the weather.

Misao eventually stepped inbetween the two of them.  
"oookaaay then... this useless conversation has gone on for long enough, lets just have one big group hug and be friends 'k?"

After those words escaped her lips she quickly tackled the two and pulled Sasami and (the strangely nonchalant)Tsukasa into a huge group hug.  
As they were hugging, a sharp pain shot down Sasami's arms, she sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden pain.  
Makoto stared at her strangely  
"you ok?"  
Rubbing her arm Sasami shrugged it off,  
"Perfectly fine."

"I'm feeling weird today Ami..."  
She had said goodbye to Misao and the others, and now, it felt as if someone had zapped all of the energy out of looked at the hollow body near her and closed her eyes, all she needed to know was that he was there for her.

Sasami had put him in a world where he could be happy, so shouldn't she be happy for him?  
Why did she feel so sad?

A sudden pain ran through her entire body, it felt as if her blood had turned into lava, she was burning.

Once the pain had stopped, something felt off...  
It was as if something had drained her of her magic, she could no longer feel it pulsing through her veins.

Sasami felt her eyes widen  
"No way..."  
She raised her hand and tried to create a spark...  
Nothing, her light magic was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm..." Daimon inspected Sasami's body carefully, his deep gaze piercing through her soul. The blue-haired girl shifted uncomfortably, the man's stare was quite unnerving.

Walking over to the worn down bookshelf, Daimon pulled out a very old looking text book. As he flipped through the gigantic book, Sasami took note of the frail pages that looked just about ready to tear off.

Narrowing his eyes, Daimon let out a grunt of annoyance and walked over to the wooden cupboard to his left, pulling out a pair of reading glasses, and groaned, realizing that his eyesight was a lot worse than it used to be.

Pulling back the girl's hair he let out a strangled sound of disbelief,  
"I've never seen anything like it, no signs of dark magic or anything!" Damien exclaimed and frantically scanned the book for any leads of how such an event could have taken place, his eyes racing across the pages like race car. Then he snapped his head up suddenly, the gears turning in his mind, a solution forming.  
"Unless..." not bothering to finish his sentence Daimon walked over to the book shelf and pulled out newer looking book, Sasami watched in curiosity as the man turned to a page in the book that read  
Bonds and their effects  
"I think you magically bonded with someone" he explained, Sasami raised a brow in confusion "Magically bonded?" she repeated questionably.  
Daimon nodded enthusiastically, happy to have solved the mystery of Sasami's missing power  
"Yes, if a girl or guy meets her or her soul mate, they form a bond that cannot be broken.  
You must've lost your magic due to despair of your loved one, oh how sad! How Heart breaking! How.."  
Sasami coughed, this was seriously beginning to sound like a shoujo manga.  
Daimon composed himself.  
"ahem.. right well all we need to do is find your soul mate then!"  
As Daimon mentally gave himself a high-five, Sasami shook her head in disbelief.  
"Well would you look at the time! Good luck finding your soul mate, bye!"  
Thus, the door was slammed on her face, and Sasami wondered why she had bothered to ask him in the first place.  
She chuckled  
"my soul mate huh?"  
***

Smoothing out the crinkles on her night gown, Sasami let out a breath of air and shivered as the bitter cold wind from the world outside blew against her body, it was summer, and yet the early mornings still gave her goosebumps.  
Having enough of the chilly wind, she walked over to her window and pulled the curtains shut with a jerky movement, but it did not cease the trembling that the coldness of the atmosphere had caused.  
Realizing that she was still quaking under the blankets, Sasami grew worried for Amitav, who was currently dressed in only a thin night gown.  
Grabbing a fuzzy blanket from the large cocoon she had made around herself, Sasami tiptoed quietly over to the chair he was resting at.  
She stared at Amitav's slumbering form and looked at his closed eyelids, longing to see them open up once again.  
Swiftly, she covered his body and looked him over for any signs of hypothermia, but she was shocked to find that his body still radiated a large amount of warmth.  
He looked so peaceful resting there in her chair, there were still times where she believed he was only sleeping, just like snow white...as time moved on around him, he stayed there, waiting.  
Sasami stared at his face for a while, her eyes moved down to his lips, she felt a blush rising to her cheeks.  
She leaned in towards his face...

Closing her eyes she pressed her lips against his,  
As the warmth of the kiss spread through her body, Sasami pressed deeper into the kiss, but Amitav never kissed back. What did she expect? Her life was no fairy tale; she had sealed her love away into an endless, immortal state of sleep.

...

The situation suddenly struck her,  
Here she was... making out with a lifeless body,  
oh how shameful  
A hot blush rose up into her cheeks  
Why the heck am I still kissing him!? Sasami thought in a panic

A sudden groaning sound and a source of warmth on the small of her back made Sasami's eyes snap open, looking

up, Sasami let out a tiny gasp of shock as she stared into a beautiful pair of striking blue eyes

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok... I'm officially picking this thing back up again...  
Hurray  
and also Blegh  
I make everything sound waaaay too dramatic =P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

His eyes were open,

Sasami's heart thumped hard against her chest as she stared into them, the glazed over lazy blue eyes she had locked into her memory disappeared. Those eyes were replaced by a pair of sharp and crystal clear blue that pierced into her soul, and filled her stomach with an icy cold fluid.

The eyes that met hers was not the ones of the Amitav she had come to love.

She looked at him, he was wide awake now.

Her frantic heartbeat grew louder as he opened his mouth, it pounded against her chest, she could hear it pound harder, and harder, as his words began to form.

Sasami looked at Amitav in panic, could he not hear the pounding? Could he not recognize the sound as it grew louder?

Her chest hurt as her heart continued to bang against it, the sound rang through her ears.

A hand gripped her shoulder, hard. Her body stiffened, she was unable to move as the words shot at her and pierced her heart.

"Who are you?"

The question that ripped a hole through her chest, she should have expected it, she DID expect it, but she couldn't help but feel her chest ache and the back of her throat burn with sorrow.

She swallowed hard and thickly forced out the words

"I'm Sasami"

Amitav stared at her with cold and unbelieving eyes, she felt something dark drip down into her heart. He really couldn't recognize her, to him she was just a stranger.

His eyes narrowed and Sasami could feel her heart sink deeper.

"You're not Sasami"

The words brought a zap of shock and through her body, Sasami's eyes widened and she chose her next words carefully

" Of course i'm Sasami, what do you mean?"

dark blue eyes studied her intently

" Sasami was really tiny and happy, with really pretty long hair, you"

he pointed at her

" have shorter hair and aren't tiny at all, with really sad and confused eyes."

Sasami blinked,

and then began to laugh

she laughed at how much she had changed, she laughed because if she had not, she feared she would never do it again.

"Ami-chan you're still just as naive"

Amitav frowned in confusion.

He really hadn't changed much, the aloof way of speaking was gone, but he still talked like a small child.

Sasami watched as Amitav shivered,

"Why is it so cold? It wasn't this cold before..."

She looked over at the open window and quickly shut it

"It's always this cold in the mornings"

he looked confused

" but it's never cold"

then that look of confusion increased to one of "extremely lost",

Sasami had no idea what to say to answer such an illogical statement.

So instead, she shrugged and walked toward the kitchen, such questions should not be bothered to answer anyway.

"Come and eat some breakfast"

"what do you call this?"

Amitav poked at the fruit Tsusaka had given away earlier in the week.

Sasami shot a glance over her shoulder at him, wondering if he had forgotten how to eat food in his slumber. Opening the refridgerator door, she shrugged

"i'm not totally sure myself"

the vague answer she gave did not help his appetite at all.

He frowned and stared at the red object, pouting, to him it looked like a tasteless red rock.

Sasami couldn't help but allow a light giggle to escape her lips as she caught a glimpse of his expression, she poured him a glass of water and pulled out a fruit knife.

"It's actually really sweet, juicy, and delicious"

She cut the fruit into bite sized pieces, the knife sliced through crisp and easily, and sweet juice stained the blade.  
Taking a fork, she popped a chunk of fruit into her mouth  
"eat it like this"  
Sasami could hardly comprehend that the once vacant body of Amitav was now eating breakfast with her, it was surreal, like a dream.  
A dream in which she would never want to awaken.  
***

She rummaged through her dad's clothes, hoping her parent's wouldn't mind when then came back home from their "vacation".  
Sasami tossed a pair of pants and a t-shirt at him,  
"here, try this on"  
Amitav looked at the clothes as if he had no idea how to change into them, Sasami groaned

"please tell me you know how to put those on by yourself"  
He stared at them  
"why must I put them on?"  
It was a strange question, she stared at his attire,

"aren't your clothes uncomfortable?"  
Amitav's clothes must've been too thin for comfort, there were goosebumps all over his body.

Sasami walked over and slowly undressed him, her face heated up, boiling blood rushing to her cheeks. Her deep self consciousness and embarrassment blurred her vision, Amitav noticed this and poked her cheek.  
"You're face is hot"

Nice observation She muttered to herself as she slipped the shirt over his body, Sasami couldn't help but be thankful that his thoughts were still simple and sweet. ;

Today everything had changed, Amitav had awakened, and Sasami's heart had filled with emotion fluttered back to life.  
Sasami's head spun thinking about it all, she was happy, most certainly, but she couldn't help but wonder about the "soul mate" thing, everything happens for a reason,

She couldn't help but wonder how their futures would be painted

* * *

**Author's Note: _right well i'm not exactly sure how this is all going to play out, i'm at a writers block for what happens next. I have ideas and events but I don't know how to connect them.  
If anyone has an idea for this story feel free to share._**


End file.
